Taking Cassandra To Bed
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Rapunzel and Cass just got back from a party, and they're very needy for each other. (Cassunzel, Modern AU, Smut)


Rapunzel led Cassandra into their simple bedroom, the brunette girl giggling as she pulled on Cass's arm. Finally, the butch girl was all hers to play with, and Cass was desperate for some fun.

All that time at Elsa's party had really gotten the two in a lustful passion for each other. Maybe it was the music being simply erotic in tone or whatever was in their drinks, but Rapunzel and Cass were desperate for each other now.

Rapunzel purred as she pulled Cass onto the bed, taking delicious, passionate kisses from the raven-haired girl's lips.

"Mmmm, Cassie," She moaned, clearly in heat. She pulled off her shirt, revealing her adorable pink bra.

Cass got down, gently kissing Rapunzel's breasts through the soft satin, her own eyes filled with desire. "I want you so badly, Raps," she told her.

Rapunzel pulled Cass close, kissing her soft sweet lips with love. She reached her arms around her neck, feeling how taller and stronger the other girl was on top of her.

Cass kissed back, gently prying open Rapunzel's lips with her tongue and travelling inside, wanting to make the brunette her little kissing pet that evening.

Rapunzel suckled on Cass's tongue in her mouth, moaning as their tongues danced together in a wet sticky dance of love.

Cass pulled away, placing a few kisses on Rapunzel's nose and cheeks, grinning. "You're adorable when your horny."

"You haven't got me to my good state yet," Rapunzel reminded her, teasing her lover with a boop to her button nose.

"No, but this sure will," Cass replied, burying her lips in Rapunzel's swan-like neck.

"Ohhhh…." Rapunzel blushed, closing her eyes and biting her lip as the feeling of Cass's lips and tongue slathered her soft, pink skin.

Cass knew Rapunzel loved being kissed on the neck, how a little smooch here could make a beautiful, independent woman like her precious Raps into her little plaything, being passive and submissive for hours on end.

Rapunzel gently pressed her hand on the back of Cass's skull, wanting to keep Cass close to her neck as she started to embrace the unbound pleasure.

Cass didn't stay there though. She slowly began to travel down Rapunzel's body, gently finding Rapunzel's breasts again. She plucked one of her tits from behind her soft bra, gently groping the other with her strong, butch hands.

"Ooooohhh… my tits," Rapunzel moaned softly. "Yes, Cass, my tits are yours…"

"Every part of you belongs to me, Raps," Cass told her, in a commanding, dominating tone. "Your lips, your hair, your eyes, your sweet pussy, it's all mine."

Cass was so right. There was no other girl Rapunzel would give her body to, to let her do the kinky and dirty things her young teenage mind could think of in its usual lustful cycles.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, feeling Cass travel down her body again after she was finished groping and kissing her tits, travelling downwards for her meal, the moist delicious wetness between her legs.

Cass smiled as she found Rapunzel's pussy, removing the silky underwear to reveal the hairless mound beneath. So soft and tender. It was the pussy Cass was in love with and would always love.

She descended on Rapunzel's folds, kissing her wet pink flesh with her lips, making Rapunzel gasp in surprise, although really, in times like this, nothing ever really surprised Rapunzel anymore.

Cass sent her tongue on its mission of exploration into Rapunzel's body, feeling the wet, sticky insides of Rapunzel's warms, where it found a good spot inside of Rapunzel, a natural well of sensual sensation.

"Mmmm, right there," Rapunzel moaned, having felt Cass discover her G-spot.

Cass licked and ate Rapunzel tenderly, the smell and taste of the pussy becoming like a drug to her, and she wanted so much more.

Her tongue sent shockwaves into Rapunzel, flicking her clit, slathering her walls, Rapunzel was being devoured alive, and she was loving every second of it.

Rapunzel started to grope her own tits, wanting to chime in on her own pleasure. She knew Cass loved seeing her boobs squished, so she would do that for her, like she would do anything for her. Cass was her queen and she was the lowly maiden.

Cass looked up as she slid a finger inside the beautiful girl, smirking as she saw Rapunzel's tits be squished in her own soft hands. Rapunzel was adorable and a treasure she would keep for life.

Rapunzel was begging in her moans now, desperate for Cass to make her cum so badly. She was in lust fully now, her mind broken by Cass's tongue and fingers. She loved her beautiful girlfriend and she now lusted for her sweet, sweet tongue.

Cass licked inside of Rapunzel's pussy, pressing her lips around Rapunzel's labia, sucking on it hard.

"Cass!" Rapunzel cried out. "Fuck yes! Cassss!" She was almost there, not long now and she would be in Cass heaven.

Cass moaned into Rapunzel's folds, kissing her sweet pussy with her love and passion until Rapunzel cried out once more, this time for the climax, her juices released onto the bed sheets.

Cass tasted her drink, licking her lips in enjoyment, but then she looked at Rapunzel. She wasn't satisfied and neither was Cass. One more round would do the trick.

Cass then lay down herself, removing her own underwear and sliding her legs between Rapunzel's. "I'm gonna scissor you timbers, Raps."

Rapunzel blushed, whimpering like a puppy and nodding. She wanted more so badly, but Cass was so hot and she was so, so gay.

Cass started to wiggled her pussy on Rapunzel's, letting flesh touch flesh and wetness stroke wetness. The sensation was soft, tender at first, but soon Cass wanted to take things up a notch.

She gently pressed her pussy against Rapunzel's, kissing it with fiery love.

Rapunzel moaned again, getting up and rubbing pussy against Cass's sweet flesh, wanting her orgasam again.

Cass then grabbed Rapunzel and pulled her upwards so their lips could meet just as their pussies were, in a passionate kiss.

Rapunzel kissed back feverishly, not even letting her lips touch cass's, just tongue, sweet butch tongue.

Cass licked Rapunzel's tongue as their pussies remained playful and connected, moaning herself as she was feeling her orgasm building as well.

Rapunzel closed the gap and kissed Cass deeper than she had ever done, their pussies tight on each other. She grabbed body and pulled her tighter, the two women moaning into each other's love.

Their orgasms were building, rising like phoenixes in their wombs. Cass and Rapunzel wanted to keep them at bay, wanting to enjoy their love so much, but it was no use. Love had won again and their juices came out over their legs.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rapunzel cried out, rolling herself back.

"Mmmmm," Cass purred, closing her eyes to try and pretend it was a dream, that her fucking with Rapunzel had just been something her perverted mind had made up.

But this was no dream. This was heaven.

Rapunzel and Cass snuggled together, Rapunzel kissing Cass's face all over. "We may have had a bit too much to drink at the party," she admitted.

"Does it really matter?" Cass replied, interlocking hers and Rapunzel's fingers. "That was the best fuck we've had in weeks. I'd kill for a chance like that again."

Rapunzel giggled. "Maybe on our wedding night, Cass," she joked, before leaning in to kiss Cass on her precious, soft lips.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Prepare yourselves for the Cassunzel Smut bomb! Yes there are two Cassunzel smut fics coming out today and I hope you'll all love them :3

See you next fic!


End file.
